Dark Star
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Arekusu is just trying to figure out who he is. When he is dragged into attending Hogwarts what will happen? How will this change the world?   Harry/oc Arekusu/LV  Rated M
1. Prologue

Prologue ~ Darkness Awaits ...

-separater-

A boy stood up from the corner he had been leaning against. Where was he? Why was he here? The darkness surrounded him … enveloping him in its power …

What was his name again? His purpose in life? His family … His home …

He couldn't remember …

His dark hair fell to his knees as he stood. At about five three he wasn't that impressive. This was only his eleventh year on this earth, and he was going to make the most of it. There were only a few things he knew; he wasn't about to just sit around and let people control him. He was young, but not naïve and stupid.

Dark orange eyes snapped open as he tried to locate anything in the room that would remind him of who he was. Nothing, darkness and more darkness …

Being blind was nice at times, but it often left him confused as to how it became so. What had happened to make him lose his sight?

Was it even that? All he knew was his name, age, and ethnicity. Was there more or was he just there. Just there to exist, and figure things out on his own …

-separater-

He stood in front of Gringots wizarding bank in London. How he got here? Well he willed himself here. Why he was here? To find out who he really was. That is, if they could even tell him.

"Name," the goblin asked as he came to the counter.

"I only know my first name," he replied.

"That shall do. We will have you take an identification test. Name,"

"Arekusu."

"From Japan are we young master?" asked someone to his left. He blinked, and then remembered that was kind of pointless.

"I am a goblin as well. I will take you to get identified." Said the person. He nodded and took the arm of the creature. He could normally get around by sound and touch, but getting lost here wasn't a good idea. He had heard [after arriving to the street here] that dragons lurked in the depths of Gringots. He did not want to find them.

The goblin led him through a few doors until he came to a stop. The boy nearly fell over from the abrupt halt.

"Sorry, I need a few drops of your blood." The goblin said as he handed the boy a knife hilt first. The child pricked his finger, letting a few drops fall onto the knife's blade. It began to warm in his hands, making him want to drop it. This was so strange …

"Now I shall rub the bloody knife against this piece of parchment." The goblin said as he held the parchment in his hands. He let the boy feel the paper, and then continued.

"This will give us a n accurate identification. You don't know who you are?"

"No sir," the boy said.

"I am going to cast a translation spell that will allow you to read this. Braille or Japanese with indentations?"

"Indentations are fine."

"Alright then," the goblin said as he started to work his magic. The boy could feel the magic humming in the air, even though he couldn't see it.

"Here you are sir," the goblin said as he held out the now charmed and translated parchment. He took it and started to read it.

**Name: AREKUSANDAA** Kurokane

English Translation: alexander Darkmetal

Parents: Lily Evans, [mother] James Harold Potter [father]

Siblings: none

Titles:

Heir to the house of Potter

Heir to the house of Gryffindor

Creature Status: Dark Elf/human hybrid

Powers:

Control of darkness, heliopath, Telekinesis, aquarius master [same as heliopath except with water] and minimal control of electricity

Born: -

"Why are some of the names faded? The birth date isn't even listed." He said.

"I am not sure. We will need to do a more thorough examination of your heritage." The goblin said. The boy, now known as Arekusandaa nodded and took the goblin's arm once more. He was led into another room and left to stand by himself while the goblin looked for something. Arekusandaa? He knew his name was Arekusu but not the full extant of it. Where did 'Kurokane' come from?

"I found it!" the goblin said after a while.

"Found what?" the boy asked.

"You do realize you have a pretty heavy Japanese accent even though you can still speak English don't you?" the goblin asked. Arekusandaa blinked and sighed.

"What did you find?" he asked. Chuckling, the goblin showed him another blade, this time a dagger.

"This will allow us to do the full-length heritage test." He explained, taking the knife back.

"Prick your arm, and let the blood fall into this vial." He continued. Arekusu did as he was told and let his blood flow. After enough was inside the vial the goblin took it away. The wound immediately healed, leaving a confused boy.

"It is made to do that. Some have cut way too deep for this test. We can't have the heirs to important houses or families dying from a test." Said the goblin.

The gobblin poured the blood onto a piece of parchment that had strange runes on it. If this worked, the blood should seep into the runes, and give an accurate family line. If not …

The entire paper went black and then smoked. What was going on?

Smelling the smoke the boy shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There has been some very powerful dark magic cast on you. The fact that the parchment turned to ashes means that the identification test was mostly false. All that was true is your name. It is curious that your last name is not Potter …"

"So someone tried to tamper with my identity?" the boy asked.

"yes …"

The boy's eyes went red, although he didn't know it. The room started to heat up as the heliopath powers began to activate.

"Calm down, Arekusu. It won't do you any good to get angry over this right now. We don't know what happened, so there is no point." The goblin said.

"Is there a way to find out why?" asked Arekusu as he tried to reign in the rage that had come to him.

"I can try to. There are a few spells …"

"do so."

After some magic was used the goblin said,

"You were illegally blood-adopted by James Potter and his wife. Your adoptive brother is Harry James Potter, the boy who lived."

"Who is that?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"He took down the last dark lord of this world, Lord Voldemort."

"Sounds interesting …"

"Do you know what this means young mr. Kurokane?"

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"This means that darkness awaits you. In order to figure out what has happened to you and why, you will need to dabble in the dark …"

"The dark?"

"You shall become a dark wizard I can see that now. Darkness awaits … Arekusandaa Kurokane …"


	2. Learning of Hogwarts and the Encounter

Chapter 1 ~ Learning of Hogwarts and the Encounter

-separater-

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me sadly.

-separater-

Harry Potter had been cleaning the house all day. He was only seven, and the Dursleys expected him to do all this work. He had been cooking for them since age five, and had just recently begun to clean the house and the gardens as well. When he didn't do something fast enough they locked him in the cupboard under the stairs. It served as a room of sorts for the small boy; it was his only respite from the shouting and physical abuse …

Yes, they beat him and forced him to do crazy things. Who in their right mind has a child cook over a grill? He had numerous burn scars from incidents with the large metal cooking tool. He also had scars from working with knives and weeding the garden. On top of that, they beat him at least once a day, no matter how well he did. Would this ever end?

-separater-

Nearly four years later …

Harry awoke to screaming from the kitchen. Taking one look at his appearance through the meager light of the grating in his 'bedroonm' door, he almost threw up. He really needed a shower, but they wouldn't let him take one. He had to stay like this until he couldn't move, then they would drag him upstairs and toss him into the shower. At which point, he would barely be able to clean himself, from exhaustion and lack of nourishment. Damn them …

He got up and brushed the spiders off of himself. He pushed at the door and found it locked. He closed his eyes and began to slowly 'fix' some of his injuries. After doing so, he opened the door with sheer will. It creaked slightly, but he was able to slip out.

This 'fixing' had started a few years ago. After Vernon had done a number on him for not cutting the roses properly he had been tossed into the cupboard, bruised and bloody. He was sure that a few bones were broken, and that most of his limbs wouldn't work properly after that. Then the light came and 'fixed' him. It had come from inside him he realized later.

Sighing he made his way to the kitchen and began making breakfast. After some shouting, he managed to cook the food to an adequate level. No matter how well he did, they were never satisfied. They would never appreciate him for who he was, no matter what he tried. Was this acceptance, this acknowledgement, what he really wanted?

-separater-

Arekusu stood in front of Olivander's wand shop. He had gotten his Hogwarts letter about a week ago. The goblin had found him a room at a hotel near the Leaky Cauldron. He had been staying there, helping out in the kitchen every now and then to pay back the innkeeper. This was the last stop on his shopping trip, for his school supplies.

It was a relief to know that he had somewhere to go now. Maybe he could find out more about why his identity was fucked up at this 'hogwarts.' He sighed, ran a hand through hiss knee length obsidian hair, and entered the shop. Hopefully the wands wouldn't reject him here. He had been practicing 'dark' wandless magic, and there was a chance that the wands would reject him.

How he was able to do wandless magic was beyond him. From what he had read about it, this type of magic was something most adult wizards had trouble with. It was also a wonder how the ministry hadn't discovered his 'practice' either. He wasn't from England, this might have something to do with it. From what he had deduced before teleporting to Diagon Alley, he was somewhere near Japan. That's where he came from, presumably.

"You are here to acquire a wand I assume Mr. Kurokane?" a man asked. Arekusu turned at the voice, not having heard the man coming.

"yes."

"Let us see then, … here we are …" the man said as he held out a box for the boy. After opening it, angry sparks flew out of the wand.

"Not that one," the man said.

"Mr. Olivander, which one do you think will fit me?"

"I am not sure young one, the wand chooses the wizard." The man replied as he handed over another box. Taking it, Arekusu felt a cold piece of wood in the box.

"Not this one," he said, shaking his head.

After going through half the wands in the store Olivander said,

"There is one other, but it is very unlikely …"

"What do you mean sir?" Arekusu asked.

"It came from another wand maker. When his life was taken, he left me his wands. I am afraid I only have one of them left …"

"And?"

"It is very temperamental. I have never seen anyone have the power or discipline to weild it."

Arekusua was getting annoyed by the lack of response.

"I guess …" he finally said. Olivander snapped his fingers and left the main area of the shop. He came back a few minutes later and gave Arekusu a box.

"This is the wand I mentioned, hopefully it is your match."

"Let us hope so." The boy said as he opened the box.

Unlike the other times, there was no shower of sparks or flash of red light, signaling the rejection of the wizard. This time, he felt warmth and a strong connection to the wand he caressed. He picked it up and gave it a quick wave. Black sparks flew out of the wand, creating a physical representation of how he felt. A frustrated black wolf appeared and sat at his feet. He knelt down and stroked the animal's head.

"This is incredible! You are the first one to not hurt themselves while trying to weild that wand." The old man said.

"Really?" asked Arekusu.

"Thirteen and ¾ inches … Hinoki Cypress ... unknown wand core … Yes, this wand is yours." The wandmaker said.

"How much is it?" asked the boy as he picked up the wolf. It was just a pup, so he could hold it easily in his hands.

"I will not require any payment from you; that wand is priceless." The owner of the wand shop said. Arekusu nodded, as the wolf dissolved into nothingness.

-separater-

Harry was startled out of his dreams by knocking on the front door. He had been getting letters for two weeks now, but his uncle refused to let him read them. He quickly tried to clean himself up, and unlocked his door. He brushed spiders off of his overly large clothes, smoothed out his hair, and did the best he could to look presentable. Hopefully, he had done well enough of a job.

He crept into the living room quietly, not wanting to wake or disturb the Dursleys. His actions were not needed, they had gone out for the day. Thankful for this absence, he opened the door. Staring back at him was a man in black clothing. What was that? A bath robe he was wearing?

"I am looking for Harry Potter." The man said in a cold voice.

"I am Harry," the boy said.

"I am supposed to take you to get your school supplies." The man said.

"School supplies? What are you talking about?" Harry asked. The man sighed heavily and pushed past him into the house.

He scowled at the sight of the interior, choosing to stand.

"You haven't seen your Hogwarts letter?" the man asked.

"No. Hogwarts? What's that?"

"I shall show you." The man said. How could the savior of the wizarding world not know what Hogwarts was? The boy was obviously playing around.

The man pulled something out of his robes and handed it to Harry.

"Read this," the man sneered. Harry glared at him and opened the letter. He was surprised to see an invitation to a school called 'hogwarts.' In order for this to be true he would have to be what was called a 'wizard.' As far as he knew, he was just a worthless boy. This didn't make any sense …

"This can't be." He said.

"What are you talking about boy savior?"

"Huh? I am not a wizard, so I can't go to Hogwarts. Boy Savior?"

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"You are a wizard Harry Potter." He said. The boy glared at him, not believing what he'd just said.

"I am not. There is no way."

"yes you are. Tell me Potter, have you ever had anything weird happen to you?"

"I … How do you classify weird?"

"Ugh! Have you ever done anything that 'muggles' or non-magical people say is weird?"

"Oh that." Harry said as he carded a hand through his slightly messy shoulder lenth black hair.

"When I was five my uncle got mad at me for not cooking breakfast properly. He cut all my hair off, and it grew back the next day."

"That's what we call 'accidental magic.' Has there been anything else?"

"When I'm angry, glass shatters and things break."

"That is rather common for a wizard your age."

"I still don't get it. How can I be a wizard?"

"your parents were wizards, therefore, you are also a wizard." The man said.

"… so … This 'hogwarts' is a school for wizards? I haven't grown up around wizards, will they even let me attend?"

"yes. There are some wizards who come from 'muggle' families. They are allowed to attend Hogwarts."

"Alright, so where do we start?" asked the boy.

Harry walked next to the man, who had introduced himself as Severus Snape. They were in an area called Diagon Alley where, Snape had said, he could buy his school supplies. Harry couldn't stop looking at everything. This place was just so foreign … so fascinating …

In the book store Flourish and Blotts, Harry bought a lot of books. Snape sneered when he saw some of the books Harry had chosen. Among the school text books were a few 'dark' spell books. He may have been sneering on the outside, but on the inside he was smirking. Harry Potter wasn't going to remain a neutral wizard for long. When he did turn dark Snape wanted to be there.

-separater-

After getting his wand Arekusu felt something pulling him. Curious he followed the feeling. It led him into another alley, where he heard whispering.

"This place is known for dark wizards … beware … Nocturn Alley …"

He had learned to sense people shortly after his 'identity' test. It wouldn't do to have someone sneak up on him. Olivander was the only exception.

Sensing no one he kept walking. He stopped at a wall and followed it to a door.

"Welcome to my shop. Are you here to find a familiar?" a person asked. Shrugging Arekusu nodded.

"We have a large variety of creatures here. Most of them are considered 'dark' of course. Look around and tell me if any of them strike your interest." The person continued.

He started to peruse the shelves. Cages, aquariums, and boxes littered the floor and the shelves. After about ten minutes of this he felt something. It was the same thing that had drawn him here …

He stopped, and felt along the shelf he stood in front of. He could feel an aquarium there, with some sort of animal in it. Putting the location to memory, he went back to the front of the stor.

"You found something?" asked the owner. This time, he could tell it was a woman.

"Yes,"

"Let's see then. Show me." Said the lady.

He led her to the aquarium and she sighed.

"there's no way. No one has ever tamed 'him.'"

"I feel a connection to this one." Arekusu told her.

"Alright, but don't sue me and bring me to court cause you got killed or nearly so. This snake is known for his violence and craziness."

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy said.

Chuckling the woman said,

"I like your style boy. Where you from anyway?"

"Japan."

"Interesting … Are you sure you want this snake? Kraits are really poisonous."

"Yes," Arekusu told her. He was beginning to get irritated by the woman.

"Alright then," she said as she picked something up.

"Just let me put him into this basket for you." She said. He could hear a rustling sound as the snake slithered into the basket. Then a shriek could be heard as the woman dropped the basket. The snake had its fangs sunk into her wrist, making her keep screaming.

/Tell her to shut up …/ muttered the snake as he retracted his fangs. Perking up Arekusu nodded./I can do that./ he said.

/You are a speaker?/

/A what?/

/I can understand yu, and you can understand me./

/Right, sorry. I am kind of new to this wizard thing./

/New? You are new to this and you can speak Parseltongue?/

/I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about./ replied Arekusu.

/You can speak to snakes. How long have you known you were a wizard?/

/I am not sure. I can't remember … I also don't know much about myself./

/Really? What is your name then child of 'magic?'/

/Arekusandaa./

/Is that Japanese or Chinese?/

/Japanese why?/

/I have a little knowledge of the Asian languages. I wasn't sure which one though./

/Alright./

/My name is Najar. Remember it Arekusu./

/yes, I will./

/Let's leave this place. I tire of being stared at every time 'humans' enter this shop./

/I will make sure that they don't stare at you anymore./ said Arekusu.

/You better hold to that elfling./

During this conversation the shopkeeper had been staring at the boy in bewilderment.

"Are you alright? I mean you're not taking any halucinagenic potions on a regular basis are you?" she asked.

"No. I. am. Not. What is the problem?" he asked.

"Talking to snakes or Parseltongue … it's not something most of us can do." The woman said.

"So. I'm a dark wizard in training. What's the point." He said sarcastically.

She glared at him [which he ignored] and then smirked.

"If you're sure. I will love seeing the day when I find your dead body on this street." She said. Arekusu glared at her, making sure she got the message before stopping.

"I assure you, madam, it will be you dead first."

"Yu a pure blood kid?"

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

She sneered and said,

"I detest half bloods and muggle-borns. I think I should tell you the other name for them. You are young, but you will discover the way the world works. Mudbloods!"

"Mudblood … I am not sure if that is what I should be called …"

"If you don't know simple things you must be a mudblood. Leave that snake here. I will not sell to mudbloods!" the woman exclaimed.

Arekusu's eyes flashed and the room began to heat up.

"I would advise you hold your tongue." He said, forming a ball of fire in his hand.

"What are you going to do? You're obviously an underaged wizard. The ministry will find you the minute you try to hurt me. That is if you can."

"I assure you that won't be a problem." Said the Japanese boy. The woman's eyes widened slightly but she made no other reaction.

"This is my shop. I say what goes around here. Put the snake down and leave."

"Why don't you let Najar decide that." Arekusu hissed.

"Najar? Now you think you can defile the house of Slytherin with your lies! You cannot talk to him!"

"Yes I can." Said the boy.

/he can speak to me. You shall die if you don't let me leave this dastardly shop now insulant woman!/ said the krait. He was definitely getting angry now.

"You are just imagining the whole thing. Only the dark Lord Voldemort can speak to snakes! That and his founder of house Salizar Slytherin." The woman said. Chuckling Arekusu smirked at her.

"What's with you anyway? I tell you you're lying and you just smirk at me. I, Galerian Black, the sister to Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black won't be trounced by some mudblood trash! Stup-"

A black shield appeared around Arekusandaa. He didn't know how he knew to erect it or even how he could in the first place. This was supposed to be the shield charm, which he shouldn't be able to do yet.

"What the fu-"

/Shut her up. I tire of this. We are leaving./ Najar said. Arekusu quickly silenced her, let Najar slither around his left arm, and left the shop. He made sure to use a locking spell on the door. He vaguely wondered how he knew the spell, but decided to get out of this strange place. If he was seen here, the innkeeper would freak.

While being a nice person the innkeeper was what most wizards called 'light.' Because of this, he freaked out every time Arekusu did magic. Arekusandaa's magic was dark-based so he had a hard time doing 'normal' magic. The innkeeper insisted he only do 'normal' magic if he was going to do magic at all. Being untrained, sometimes accidental magic came from the young boy.

-separater-

It was at the wand shop that Snape took the boy-who-lived to last. He nodded and ushered the boy to go in alone.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, I wondered when you would come here." A man in the corner said. He was short, [only two inches taller than Harry's 5'0] light skinned, and had long white hair that frizzed around his shoulders. Harry blinked, not expecting to find someone looking like that in this shop.

"Hello, I would like a wand." Harry said as he leaned against a counter.

"That is what I knew. Come here boy." The man said as he brought out a tape measurer. Harry eyed it suspiciously and then walked over. After being 'examined' Olivander pointed to a box and it floated over.

"Try this one first Mr. Potter."

Harry took the wand and waved it. A glass shattered nearby.

"No not that one," said Olivander. He handed the young wizard another box. Harry flicked the wand, seeing red darts fly out of it.

"Not that one either." Said the man as he threw a box in Harry's direction. The green eyed wizard caught the box, opening it carefully.

As he touched the wand the counter behind him exploded. Boxes and glass items were thrown into the air. Harry ducked, barely avoiding being hit in the head by a glass box.

"No, No, definitely not." Olivander said as he waved his wand to clear the debris. He got up, covered in smoke, and smiled at Harry.

"… curious …"

"What's curious?" asked the boy.

"The wand I just picked up … try it …"

Harry picked up the wand and immediately it warmed in his hands.

"That's the one Mr. Potter." Said Olivander, clearing away some items, and fixing others. He nodded and Harry came over to the now fixed counter.

"That wand's core has only had one other. The phoenix who's feather was used in that wand only gave one other. A dark wizard indeed holds the other …"

"A dark wizard?" Harry asked. He plastered a smile on his face to hide the smirk he wanted to show.

"… the wizard is dark, but great …"

"Okay …" Harry said, stepping back a few steps.

"That will be seven galleons Mr. potter." Said Olivander. Harry fished out the galleons and placed them on the counter. He took the wand and left the shop.

Dark wizard … wonder which one …

Snape glared at him when he came out.

"What took you so long potter?" he asked.

"Olivander's wands didn't fit me that well. It took a while to find one that did." Said Harry.

"yu are hopeless Potter …" said the man. Harry glared at him and begun to walk again.

Dark wizard … Why are people staring at me?

He turned his head to glare coldly at one of the 'staring' people. What was so special about him? Maybe Snape would know.

"Snape?"

"yes Potter?"

"Why are people staring at me?" asked Harry. His owl, Hedwig hooted next to him.

"… you defeated the darkest wizard of the time when yu were a baby." Said Snape.

"Darkest Wizard? Does this 'dark' wizard have a name?" asked Harry.

"Yes … V-voldemort." Said Snape. Even though the dark lord was gone he still felt scared saying the name. It was as if the dark lord himself would hear him and crucio him.

"Voldemort? Why is he so special?" asked Harry. He noticed when Snape flinched and smirked.

"He gathered many followers. His goal was to dispose of muggles and muggle born wizards. He was very dark indeed."

"So," the boy prompted. Snape huffed and continued.

"He heard from one of his sources that there was a boy that could kill him. He immediately went to stop the problem."

"A boy? If he was so powerful how could a boy kill him?"

"That is what he wondered as well. That boy was you Harry Potter. You were able to reduce him to a mere spirit …"

"You speak of him as if you 'knew' him." Said Harry.

Damn … the boy wasn't supposed to find out.

"I knew of him. Some of what I told you is common knowledge."

"I doubt anyone would know of his true motives unless they knew him personally. You-"

Snape erected a silencing charm and then let the boy continue,

"were obviously one of his followers."

That's not what he wanted to hear.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. it is no concern of yours. With your shopping done I shall take you to somewhere you can stay for the remainder of the summer."

"Why? It is clear you don't like me mmuch." Asked the boy.

Sighing Snape said,

"I may not like you much but even I don't think that anyone should be subjected to living with muggles."

"Really? Is that an emotion Snape?" asked Harry. Up until now, the man had been cold and shown no emotions at all. Harry had wondered if he even could.

"Shut up Potter. Follow me, there is an inn near the Leaky Cauldron. You can stay there until August 31st. I shall come to tell you about Hogwarts then." Said Snape. Harry nodded and followed the man to this 'inn.'

-separater-

Arekusu got up and stretched. He went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water immediately became the right temperature, pleasing the boy. He took off his pants and slipped under the spray. He allowed himself to revel in the warmth. He would never be able to relax anywhere, but this was nice …

His hair took the longest to clean. After he was finished he stepped out and made his way over to his bed. He pulled some clothes out of his trunk and began to put them on. Black muggle-style jeans, a black t-shirt with snakes and dragons embroidered into the fabric, and dragon hide boots comprised the outfit he had chosen. He pulled the clothes on and stood up. He summoned his brush wandlessly and started to brush his long hair.

When he was done, he banished the brush back to the table he had gotten it from. He tied a piece of leather around his head like a headband to complete the look. Satisfied he went down to breakfast. Today would hopefully be a good day.

-separater-

Harry James Potter got up, having been awoken by the rays of sunlight pouring through the curtains. Snape had assured him that he could get a room at the inn for the entirety of the time before August thirty-first. he had gotten a room, stripped, and fallen asleep almost immediately. Now, he needed to wake up and find some food. His stomach growled as he stood and popped his back.

He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was so nice to actually have a shower he could use, without being yelled at for it. He stepped into the water and lathered up some soap. After washing himself, he turned off the shower, and wrapped himself in a towel. Now he would put on some of the wizard clothing he had bought yesterday.

It had only been a week since he had arrived here. The change was phenominal. Now that he could shower regularly and eat food every day he had begun to look better. It wasn't enough to fix his skinny frame but it was something. The years of malnourishment may never be able to be corrected. Neither would the scars and other reminders of the Dursleys fine care.

He pulled out a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, and his new boots. They were considered 'plain' and 'boring' by Snape, but Harry liked them. They were colors he liked and fit him properly at least. Not like Dudley's hand-me-downs, which were five or six times too big. Anything that fit him properly was something he would treasure, at least for now. He would probably find other clothing as he grew older, but this was fine for now.

He put on the outfit and then grabbed the brush he had bought the other week. Snape had graciously performed a hair growth spell on him. His choppy, messy, and normally untamable hair was now waist length, easier to manage, and rich. It was a nice contrast; it fit Harry Potter. The other style, fit 'Boy.' He never wanted to go back to the Dursley's again. Unfortunately for him, Snape had said that Dumbledore put him there in the first place. The old man had ordered him to live there until he went to school, and would probably send him back there for the summers as well.

He ran the brush through his hair, liking the feel of it. After the tangles were out he braided it, so it fell along his back in a nice plait. Then he made his way out of his room, to find some breakfast. Each day had been exciting since he had arrived here, maybe he would meet someone new today. Preferably a 'dark' wizard, the 'light' ones had begun to annoy him.

He had started to notice that some wizards were dark and some were light. Snape told him that aura reading was a rare gift that most wizards tried for years to master. Harry did it with ease, able to tell who was dark and who was light. Surely some dark wizards tried to pretend they were light. Voldemort's followers would surely be thrown into prison once they were sighted.

-separater-

Arekusu went up to the counter and grabbed a plate of food. The food was free for the guests, as long as you were on the innkeeper's good side. Thankfully he was, for he hadn't taken a lot of money out of the Potter vault. This was so that people couldn't get suspicious. If large sums of money were being taken out of the Potter vault, someone was bound to notice eventually.

He had just sat down to eat when another person entered the room. He froze, listening to the footsteps as the person made their way to the counter.

"Mr. Potter, it is nice to see you. The food is on me today." The innkeeper said. Now that was interesting … His 'brother' was here too? Why hadn't he noticed before?

The other person took some food and sat down across from him. They ate in silence and then the other person spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Arekusandaa." Replied the Japanese boy.

"Areku-?" inquired Harry, having trouble pronouncing the name. Arekusu sighed and fixed his orange eyes where the other boy's face should be.

"alexander. Sorry, I'm from Japan. It gets hard to remember most people can't pronounce my name."

"It's alright. I'm Harry Potter." Said the other boy. He walked around the table and held his hand out for Arekusu. When the other boy didn't respond he frowned and smirked.

"Too good to shake my hand? Are you a pure blood?" asked Harry. Snape had told him about the whole pure blood superiority thing before dropping him off at the inn.

"I'm not sure actually. Hand shake? Sorry, I'm blind." Said Arekusu as he held out his hand. Harry took it and they shook.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Harry. He was delighted to find that this wizard was dark, and not hiding it.

"How long have you known you were a wizard?" asked Harry.

"I don't really know. I-" the Japanese boy cut himself off and gestured for the other boy to follow him. He led Harry Potter into his room, where they could talk. He wasn't going to explain why he didn't know, in front of anyone else who could hear him.

/Why did you bring a 'human' with you elfling?/ asked Najar as he entered the room with Harry following.

/He seemed interesting enough. He has a connection to me that I would like to explore./

/What is it?/ asked the snake. Before answering Arekusu slapped Harry lightly on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can understand what you are saying." Said Harry.

"What? You can understand Parseltongue?"

"That's what it's called? I thought I was the only one who could talk to snakes?"

/I assure you that is not true human./ said najar.

"Human? Isn't he human too?" asked Harry.

/YOU will have to speak Parseltongue fi you are trying to ask him something./ said Arekusu.

/Sorry. Isn't he human too … what do I call you?/

/How about using my name human. Najar./

/Alright …/

/He is … should I tell him? Arekusu?/

/Tell him if you wish./ said the orange eyed boy.

/He is a dark elf. A pure blooded dark elf to be exact./ said the snake. Two stunned boys gaped at him.

/Full blooded? I didn't know that. Why do people have to fuck up my life?/ asked Arekusu.

/You didn't? What did you think you were child?/

/I thought I was a half blood. You know … half human and half dark elf./ said the boy.

/No, you are a pure blooded elf. Where did you get such ideas?/

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"I might as well start at the beginning if that's what you want to hear."

"Go ahead. I would like to know why I'm 'connected to you."

"forgot you heard that. You were going to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" asked Harry. Arekusu held up a hand and started to speak.

"This all started about a month ago. I awoke, in a dark room, and then found myself teleporting to Diagon Alley. Before you ask, I don't know how I did it, or why. Apparating is a very advanced bout of magic that a thirteen year old shouldn't be able to perform."

"Apparating?"

"It's when a wizard transports themself from one place to another. How long have you been a wizard again?" asked Arekusu.

"I found out a week ago." Said Harry.

"That would explain things …" said the other boy.

"Once able to move, I made my way to Gringots. After arriving there I took an identity test. Up until then all I knew was where I was from, my age, and my name, Arekusu."

"Why? Why didn't you know?"

"I am not sure. I don't even know who my real family is."

"Identity test, shouldn't that have given you the answers?"

"I was getting to that."

"The identity test came up with something that shocked me. It said my parents were … Lily and James Potter, which is curious because those are the names of your parents." Said Arekusu. Harry stared at the other boy for a while, not believing what he had just heard. He had a brother?

"That's where things got weird," continued the other boy. He slapped Harry's cheek to snap him out of his denial, leaving an angry red mark on the other boy's skin.

"The information from the test was fucked up. Someone had performed dark magic on me, which caused the test to be inaccurate and unusable."

"So what did you do? Surely there must be another way to figure out who you are."

"That was what I was hoping. There is the family inheritance test. That's what I tried to have done …"

"Tried?"

"After I did the necessary blood sacrifice part of the test things went wrong. The parchment, that was supposed to be used for the test, was burnt to ashes. The goblin who did the test told me that dark magic was behind it. Lily and James Potter had illegally adopted me, and you were my 'adoptive' brother."

"That's it?"

"What were yu looking for?"

"Maybe some of what you can do and your last name." said Harry dryly.

Arekusu smirked and replied,

"Curious aren't you? My full name is Arekusandaa Kurokane. For those who can't pronounce it, that's Alexander Darkmetal. As for my abilities and race … That's hard to say …"

"What is the reason for that?" asked Harry.

"The identification test said one thing, and the inheritance test couldn't even give any real answer. I am not sure what to believe."

"So what did the identification test say?" asked the green eyed wizard. Arekusu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was starting to make him mad, he needed to keep his power in check. It wasn't Harry, it was the memory of what someone did.

"It said I was a half human half dark elf hybrid. My powers were being a heliopath, telekinesis, control of darkness, minimal control over electricity, and aquarius master. Heliopath and aquarius master are the ability to turn oneself into fire or water respectively." Said Arekusu.

"How much of that is true?" asked Harry.

"I am not sure. I know the Heliopath part is true. The dark elf thing was obviously wrong."

"Really? What did you do?" asked the other wizard excitedly.

"I went to a shop in Nocturn Alley, where I found Najar. Nocturn Alley is the darker version of Diagon Alley. A woman was accusing me of being a muggle born or what is called mudblood by other wizards. She told me that I couldn't have Najar and to leave her shop. Because I was confused about some concepts, she assumed I was a mudblood."

"That is stupid." Said Harry.

"I am not sure if it is true or not. Considering the elven heritage thing I would say it probably is false. To assume something like that was stupid."

"I started to get angry with her. The room began to heat up, and I was able to form a fire ball in my hand. I am not sure how I did it so don't ask." The orange eyed boy said.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask if you could teach me how to do that."

"I can try. It's not something most can do. Wandless magic is something most adult wizards have trouble with.  
>Considering I am elf and not human, it might be something you can't even do."<p>

"Damn."

"So, did you set her on fire?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

"No. I should have done that. Najar threatened to kill her though. It was pretty funny." Arekusu told the other boy.

"What did she do about it?"

"She kept telling me that I was imagining being able to talk to him. She kept rambling about how I was 'tarnishing' Salizar Slytherin or something. Then she started yelling."

"yelling? What did you say to her?" Harry asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing, technically. I smirked at her when she was giving me the whole 'halucinating' thing. She got mad, Najar told me to shut her up, and we left."

"Shut her up? That spell is surely not a first time wizard spell."

"It's not. I am sure she is still yelling her lungs out, with no one who can hear her. I am not sure why I can do certain magic. It is one of the things I don't remember. 'You are such a fu-cking Mudblood.'" Arekusu said, doing a pretty good imitation of the woman.

Harry started laughing, which eventually prompted Arekusu to do the same. After sobering Harry asked,

"So do people stare at you too?"

"yeah, I think so." Replied the other boy.

/They do. I want to bite them every time./ said the snake.

/Why?/ both boys asked.

/You are not from Britain remember? They think you look weird. Either that or they are looking at yu like they want to mount you./ the snake said.

/Mount?/ Harry asked. Arekusu covered a chuckle with his hand.

/Do you want me to explain this one or should you?/ asked Arekusu.

/I shall do it. Child of earth./

/yes, Najar?/ asked Harry.

/Do you know of mating?/

/No. What's that?/

This is going to be a long talk …

Arekusu sat down on the bed and pulled his 'brother' down beside him. Harry was startled but recovered quickly. He put a hand on Arekusu's shoulder for balance. The elf prepared to strike but found that he didn't want to. Normally people touching him made him angry, but there was just something about Harry …

He reached up a hand and pushed some hair behind his ear. His hand touched something pointed and he startled slightly. Elves had pointed ears, but he hadn't noticed his until now. Curious … Sometimes life really didn't make sense …

-separater-

A/N:

I would like to explain something before anyone asks. The prologue was confusing age wise. In the first part of the chapter Arekusu was eleven, and when he gets to Gringots he is thirteen.

He teleported and then blacked out. What happened between the two years will probably never be explained. He was out cold, which only kept him alive because he was an elf. In this story, they are immortal and can live without food or nourishment for several years if need be.

Working on the next chapter. I am going to have fun placing them in their houses. Ron, Hermione, Draco, the OC who is going to be with Harry, and some other recognizable characters will appear in the next chapter.

R and R Please.


	3. sorting first sighting and more staring

Chapter 2 ~ Sorting First Sighting and More Staring

-separater-

A few weeks later Snape came to tell Harry about Hogwarts. Harry had been hanging out with the Japanese wizard-in-training, so Arekusu was there too. Snape explained the houses, classes, the teachers who taught the classes, and told them about quidditch. The two boys decided that in order to corrupt the school with 'dark' wizards [something they both found they wanted] they would need someone in both of the two most liked rival houses. It was decided that Harry would go to Gryffindor [being a better actor] and Arekusu would go to Slytherin.

Snape left after his explanation, saying that he had some preparations to make for his classes. The boys let it go, knowing that he was probably up to something questionable. Arekusu had discovered that Snape was one of Voldemort's followers after Snape had explained about Slytherin. There was just no way he could know that much about Voldemort's old habbits without 'knowing' the man.

Neither boy was looking forward to the train ride. They would both get stared at tomorrow. Harry with his lightning bolt scar and Arekusu with his exotic Asian looks. The Japanese boy wasn't looking forward to being called Alexander either. Once harry had gotten the hang of it, he had began to call him either Arekusu or Arekusandaa. The British wizard wasn't perfect at the pronunciation, but it was good enough. There was another reason that Arekusu didn't want to be around other people …

Since arriving at Diagon Alley he had noticed changes with himself, things different from when he was teleported there. Other than the two year age difference, his appearance had changed as well. He was three inches taller, [five feet six] his body was much more developed, and he had the urge to fuck Harry. Not that he wanted to do him specifically, but males …

It was strange, knowing he was gay, when he hadn't even thought about it before. Not that he hated it or was freaked or anything, it was something he kind of expected.

Harry wasn't too thrilled either. He had found that he preferred males as well. If the wizarding world treated gays the same way the muggles did he didn't want to tell people. Snape had assured them that wizards were different, even though he didn't know why Harry had asked. The question of 'the difference' other than magic, between wizards and muggles had seemed to go right over Snape's head. He answered, but was very surprised. Harry was somewhat glad to know that wizards were more accepting, but was having a hard time believing it.

They were both hoping for a nice and quiet day. That was never going to happen. After the first week they had begun staying in the same room. It only seemed natural, since they were technically brothers. A bond they wanted to let grow, and possibly use later.

It was kind of awkward sleeping in the same bed the first time, but they got used to it rather quickly. They had become supports for each other. Ways to vent and rant when they got stared at, their own counselors, and other forms of support. It was something they would miss. Dearly, since Harry had been able to help Arekusu when he got angry. The Slytherins had better watch out, an angry heliopath was a dangerous thing.

Arekusu got up and turned on the shower. Harry stirred and sat up.

"Arekusu?"

"yeah, Harry?"

"You're up so early." Said the green eyed wizard.

After casting a spell to check the time Arekusu laughed.

"It's eight o'clock Harry. I don't call this early, considering we have only three hours to get to the train."

"Damn! That's right. Call me … What's the Japanese translation for Dark Attack?"

"Why?"

"What is it?"

"… I think that would be … Kuro seme."

"Call me that then. Just ake the spaces out. It'll be our little secret. You can have your own other name too. Other than Arekusandaa." Harry said. After thinking about it Arekusu replied,

"Call me … Kuroi Kaji, or black fire."

"Sounds good, that suits you."

"Thanks."

After his shower Arekusu stepped aside to let Harry have a go. He dressed in all black, as usual, and brushed his hair. Harry came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and dressed in his green and dark blue colors. Today he was wearing a dark green muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and his usual boots. Arekusu was dressed much the same, except everything was black. They both chose to wear their hair down.

-separater-

Harry and Arekusu were near the platform to meet the train. They were trying to figure out how to get on the train. A few students in Gryffindor uniforms passed into the train. Sensing the lighter magical signature Arekusu growled under his breath. Harry noticed the light aura and was irritated too.

"Manuki Raions." They both said. [stupid lions]

A family of red heads came toward them. Harry counted seven, and told Arekusu.

"How many fucking kids can one woman have?"

"What do you mean Kuroseme?"

"There is this family of red heads with five kids. I think there are probably more, but I don't see them." Harry whispered. It was loud enough for Arekusu to hear it clearly. He smirked at his 'brother' and pushed him toward the family."they are obviously light wizards. We should see how they are. If even a few of them are tolerable we might be able to use them."

"Right, why does it have to be me again?" asked Harry.

"Because Kuroseme you are the better actor. I cannot pretend to be 'light' to save my fucking ass."

"You could probably give them a run for their money." Said Harry.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Arekusu, slightly irritated.

"That you could probably get just one person to have more than five kids with you. All I meant was that you are way more attractive than the 'mother.'"

"Wow, otouto-chan, flirting with your big brother now?" [otouto means little brother, and chan means cute]

"Maybe." Harry said playfully and smacked Arekusu on the arm.

"You first Percy," the woman said as a boy with glasses ran toward the pillar between platforms nine and ten. He didn't hit the wall like Harry thought he would; he just went right through it.

"YOU next Fred,"

"Aye mum," said one boy. There was another boy next to him, and they looked exactly alike!

"Now you George," the woman said after the first boy, Fred, went through.

"Right mum,"

Once the twins were through the woman noticed the two dark haired boys standing nearby.

"You two lost? Or are you just confused about how to get onto the platform?" she said as she spied both of their wands. Harry's brown one and Arekusu's red one made for quite the sight. Wands were not normally red and black, and Harry's was the same as a dark wizard's, but no one knew that.

"Yes," they both said.

"You just go straight between platforms nine and ten. If you're nervous it's best to do it at a bit of a run."

"Thanks," they said. A red headed boy Harry barely noticed out of the corner of his eye nodded. Harry already knew he wasn't going to like this boy. His aura was really strange …

It was as if it was being hidden, but not hidden. Like he was trying to do something under someone else's will.

"Kuroi Kaji?"

"Hai?" [yes]

"That boy, I don't like him. He almost seems possessed or something." Harry said.

"His magical signature is laced with that of another. Be careful Kuroseme. This family has an abundance of light magic, they will probably be in the lion house with you."

"I know, it is going to drive me nuts." Said Harry.

"Such is the life of the **kyuusaisha of the wizarding world."**

**"What?" asked Harry.**

**"Savior otouto."**

**"Oh." Harry said. Arekusu had been teaching him some Japanese, but there were times when he was just confused. Arekusu's habbit of placing random Japanese words in English sentences was sometimes funny. It confused other people too.**

They ran at the pillar together, dragging their carts behind them. Hedwig hooted indignantly and Najar hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry Hedwig,"

"It's not my fault that bakas always find us." Said Arekusu. Najar was learning some of the human languages. He could recognize Japanese the best at the moment. He laughed when he heard 'bakas' which can mean either bitches or idiots.

After they got to the other side Harry could see the red headed boy.

"I'll go see if I can find some other 'potentials.' You see if he's worth it." Said Arekusu.

"Right Nii-chan." [big brother] Harry said. He sighed and tried to make himself look less 'evil.'

-separater-

Ron stared wide-eyed as the taller boy walked off. Why would he leave the other boy by himself? Speaking of the other boy …

He was reasonably tall for an eleven year old. At five feet one, he was taller than ron by about three inches. His Hair fell to his waist, his skin was lightly bronzed, and his eyes were amazing! They were this incredibly bright shade of green, yet somehow still dark green. He imagined the Avada Kedavra curse to look like that. If death looked so pretty he might just take it willingly.

He pause for just a moment and then said,

"I'm Ron Weasley. What's yours?"

What an idiot. He barely makes sense.

"I'm … Harry Potter." Said Harry. It was best to just tell the truth.

"Really? How can I believe you?"

"I … ugh!" Harry said as he lifted his fringe to show the scar beneath.

Ron gasped, not expecting to see the lightning bolt scar on someone so pretty.

"You for real?" he asked.

"Yes, do you think I like this kind of attention?" asked Harry. Ron's eyes widened and he pulled the other boy toward him. It was as if he thought the boy in front of him was going to disappear.

Without realizing it he pressed his lips against Harry's. The 'dark' wizard forced his mouth away and threw the red head a dirty look.

"I don't care if you're gay or not. I certainly am, but that was just gross." Said Harry as he stalked off, to find his brother.

What did I do wrong?I was only responding with what I felt. Dad and mum always said that was the way to go. But what happened? Why was I rejected?

Dumbledore will not like this. I will probably get hit again. He will want me to get inside Harry's pants one of these days. For, only in doing that, can I find out his secrets. Only doing that can I figure out his weaknesses … his true fears …

-separater-

Arekusu walked away from his brother and the red head slowly. He was reluctant to leave his otouto-chan with that weirdo but they needed to know. Needed to kno where the baka stood in the long-dead war, and what he was like. If he could be molded into a 'dark' wizard or not.

He felt a magical presence near him. Turning, he could feel the other person there.

"I see you are wearing all black, are you emo or something?" asked a girl.

"No, black is just my color." He said.

"Are you sure? If you are emo and need to talk …"

"I am not emo for the last time. Leave me alone." Said Arekusu as he walked away. Damned idiots!

He leaned against the train when he found it.

"I saw how you told off that mudblood, that was bloody brilliant." A boy said.

"I was just telling her that I wasn't 'emo.'"

"'Emo?' What's that?" asked the other boy.

"It's a muggle term. It means 'emotionally unstable' or that you cut yourself."

"How do you know what it means? You're not a mudblood are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Even if you are, you're awesome." The boy said.

"See? Pure bloods aren't always the greatest." Said Arekusu.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy said.

"Alexander Darkmetal." Arekusu said.

"Nice to meet you. Darkmetal? I haven't heard that surname before."

"I'm not from England." Said the orange eyed boy.

"Where are you from then?"

"He's from Asia." Said Harry, as he came to stand next to his brother.

"Asia?"

"Japan." Arekusu said as he held back his laughter.

"Weasel is a bust." Harry whispered in his brother's ear.

"That's what you're calling him?" asked Arekusu.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we just call him **gesshiru?"**

**"What?" Harry asked.**

**"Rodent."**

**"Sounds good." Said Harry.**

**Turning to the other boy he said,**

**"I don't believe we've met. My name is Harry Potter."**

**"Harry Potter? Really?" Draco asked skeptically. Harry lifted his fringe and showed Draco his scar. The blonde had nothing to say after that.**

**"He's my little brother." Said Arekusu.**

**"You don't have the same last name." said Draco.**

**"So." They chorused.**

"Potter, Harry? That makes you a half blood. Your mudblood mother is to blame." Said Draco.

"I don't fucking care. That whole pure blood purity thing is stupid anyway." Said Harry.

"Otouto's right. There is no point in trhying to claim pure blood superiority. I found a pure blooded witch who's insane and a horrible excuse for a wizard." Said Arekusu.

"Really? And who was that?" asked Draco, interested.

"She said her name was Galerian Black. She claimed to be the sister of Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black. She refused to sell me my magical familiar just because she thought I was a mudblood. She had no proof." Said Arekusu.

"Idiot. She works in Nocturn Alley for a reason. Aunt Gale was always a little crazy." Said Draco.

"A little? I think I would call it more than a little." Said Arekusu as Najar poked his head from behind Arekusu's hair. Draco almost jumped, but managed to keep himself somewhat calm.

"You do know that snakes are banned at the castle right?" he asked the Japanese boy.

"yes, but what the old fool doesn't know won't hurt him." Said Harry.

"You should be in the web of the light. What's wrong with you?" asked Draco.

"He put me where I have been living for the past ten years. Would you like the person who placed you with muggles after your parents were killed?" Harry sneered. A comforting hand on his shoulder from Arekusu kept him from exploding.

"H-he did what?" asked Draco in disbelief.

Arekusu took over.

"he placed Harry with his muggle relatives when he was nearly killed by Voldemort. They have … let's just say they didn't treat him very well."

Harry grinned when Draco flinched at the name.

"I can't believe this! No wizard should have to deal with them! Even the one who destroyed the dark lord shouldn't …"

"I know," said Harry as he leaned against his brother. He could still feel the scars that they created. His magic had healed some of them, but there were wounds that magic couldn't heal.

He gripped Arekusu's arm tightly as images started to flash before his eyes.

… slap … punch … whip! … kick! … whimper … burn … scream! … more pain … the endless pain …

Arekusu couldn't do much to help his brother. He just wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and laid his head on his neck. This little amount of comfort proved stronger than the images. Harry gently pushed his brother away and glared at nothing.

"I will get him back for this. No one should go through that." The savior said. Arekusu nodded and they stepped onto the train.

-separater-

They found an empty compartment and made it their own. Placing their trunks on the hanging wracks was easy for Arekusu. With a simple wandless magic spell they floated onto the shelf.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry.

"Not sure, it's just something I know how to do." Arekusu said. Harry put a hand on his arm and drew him into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Ron barged into the compartment. They grunted in annoyance and pulled apart.

"You two aren't fucking going out are you?" asked Ron.

"No." Harry said. Arekusu erected a silencing charm and hissed,

/Let's make them think that. Until we find people we are actually interested in it'll help us./

/Sounds good then. You do know you'll have to act for this right?/

/yesssss./

/That doesn't bother you?/

/As long as I get to be the over-controlling one. I can't really do much better than that./

/Fine,but I'm not giving you total control./

/never expected you to Otouto-chan./

The silencing charm was brought down and harry's cheeks flushed. Arekusu drew him into his arms and ron gaped like a fish. Arekeusu turned the younger boy around and pressed their lips together. Harry forced himself to relax and moan into the kiss. It wasn't that hard, his brother was definitely hot, and imagining him as his significant other wasn't really that hard. He just wanted red hair. Not the ugly Weasley red hair, but darker ... the color of blood …

Arekusu broke the kiss and smirked at Ron.

"Sorry ginger, he's mine."

"W-what? Draco Malfoy was going around saying how he'd met Harry Potter and his 'brother.' There's no way." The weasel said.

"So what. No one is good enough for my little brother." Said Arekusu with a possessive smile on his face.

"he's right," Harry said as he pulled away.

"Besides," he continued making a rude gesture toward Ron,

"You're not my type. You're too much of a winer. I want someone who can dominate yet, still know the meaning of back the fuck off."

"And … you only find that in your own brother?" Ron squeaked.

"yes." They both said. Ron's throat worked but he couldn't force words through it.

Ron had closed the door behind him when he came in. Now it was thrust open and two red heads poked their heads into the compartment.

"They you are Ronnie-kins!" the two boys said excitedly. They smirked, but Ron didn't see it. Harry and Arekusu returned the expressions.

"So who has Ronnie-kins found?" asked one of them. Harry thought it was Fred.

"Yeah, who are you two? Ronnie-kins should really learn to share." The other said, as his eyes traveled up and down Arekusu's body. The other one was doing the same to Harry. Arekusu growled and pulled his brother to his chest.

"MY name is Alexander Darkmetal, and this,"he said as he indicated the boy in his arms,

"is my lover and brother Harry Potter."

The twins seemed surprised for a moment before identical smirks lit up their faces.

"I like your style. My name is Fred," the first twin said,

"and this is George."

Ron scowled at them. They had distracted him from getting into Harry's pants.

"Fred,"

"George,"

"It's time to take Ronnie-kins,"

"out of here,"

They grabbed their brother by his shirt collar and dragged him away. Arekusu sent a smirk their way, which they returned with evil grins.

"I like them, even though they are light." Harry said.

"They have 'dark' potential. I could feel a hidden darkness in their magic." Said Arekusu. Harry stared at his brother questioningly.

"They could be the next jokers of the school or the next 'dark' spies." Elaborated Arekusu. Satisfied, Harry leaned into his brother and bit down on his neck.  
>this was going to be fun …<p>

Arekusu held back a moan as Harry bit into the flesh of his neck. This was one of the places he had been curious about. What kind of reaction would he give? Now he knew, he could barely hold back a reaction. He wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his head on top of the other boy's. harry groaned and dragged his brother to one of the benches in the compartment.

Arekusu sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap. He shot a wandless locking charm at the door as he caressed the boy's cheek.

"Show me," Harry said.

"Show you what Otouto?"

"Show me what it's like to be blind. To live off sheer sensation without being blinded by the light and veil of 'vision.'"

"Do you just want to know or are you serious Harry?"

"I am serious. I am tired of always being disappointed by how things look. Besides, I think my aura reading would get better if I wasn't distracted by the way people look."

Arekusu was silent for a moment, thinking over what he could do.

"Alright, but I only know of one magical way to do that."

"What is it?"

"The conjunctivitis curse. It will damage your eyes. I have no idea how long it lasts though. With enough intent it should destroy your eye sight."

"Great," Harry said.

"It is not great. It is very painful. I would have to pour a lot of power into that curse to be sure it works and is permanent. Is that what you want?"

"yes, nii-chan."

"If you're sure." Arekusu said, dragging his fingers through Harry's hair.

An hour later they were both very relaxed in their embrace. Someone just had to break the sensation. Knocking snapped Arekusu out of the calm he'd acquired while holding onto Harry. He grunted and put the other boy on the bench.

"What?" asked Harry as he nearly fell to the floor.

"Someone dares to bother us." Growled Arekeusu as he shot an Alohomora at the door. Harry noted the violence in which he had thrust the spell forward. If that had been just about any other spell, the door would have exploded.

When the door didn't open Arekusu grumbled and opened it manually. A slightly disgruntled Draco was standing there with a few other boys behind him. One, had black hair and was almost as tall as Arekusu, while he was definitely younger. The other … the other caught Harry's attention and held it.

"Hello Alexander, Harry, I would like you to meet my friends. This," he said indicating the tall black haired boy,

"is Blaise Zabini."

Harry could barely pay attention to what the blonde was saying. The other boy was about 5'5, had bronzed skin like Arekusu, and his hair was a luscious shade of dark red. The color was darker than blood, giving the illusion that it was black. His eyes were a nice color too. They were a medium brown, but as he came into the room they became a hazel color.

"I think I am compotent enough to introduce myself Draco." The unnamed boy said. Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from running to the boy and kissing him. He was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen, aside from his brother.

"I am rather curious myself, who are you?" asked Arekusu.

"My name is Arashi Kageraion." The boy said.

A hot name for a sexy guy …

When there was no response Arashi shrugged.

"I must be intelligent in assuming that you two are Harry Potter and Arekusandaa Kurokane." Said the boy. Harry nodded and leaned against his brother. He closed his eyes and found Arekusu's hand in his hair.

"You are correct. I would like to get to know you better Arashi, and I am sure my brother wouldn't mind. Would you Kuroseme?"

"Iie," [no] Harry said.

"He speaks our language as well? I was under the impression that you were the only one from Japan." inquired Arashi.

"I have taught him a few words. It's kind of hard when you're so used to another language. The base for a second is kind of hard to establish." Arekusu said.

"I can understand that. I had the same problem when I was trying to learn English." Said the red head.

"I think we are going to get along fine." Said Arekusu as he smirked at Draco. The blonde cringed, knowing he would probably get harassed later. The older boy just looked so much like a snake in that moment.

"I wouldn't mind staying her to chat. Draco, Blaise, didn't you two have something to do?"

"yes, we did." Draco said as he dragged Blaise away. Arashi snickered and put a hand on Harry's back. The smaller boy sat up straight and met Arashi's eyes.

"I like you a lot." The red head said as he cupped Harry's chin in one hand. Before anything could happen another interruption stopped the boy savior.

He groaned and shot an annoyed glance at his brother.

"What is it now?" asked arekusu in a flat voice. It was the same girl who had asked him about being 'emo.'

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here's lost one." She asked. All three boys shook their heads. Ron pushed past her and glared at Arekusu.

"I will get you for that. You should have stopped them."

"Why?"

"… they …"

"Did Ron get scared of his older brothers?" asked Arekusu in a mocking tone. Ron's face turned red and he pointed his wand at the orange eyed boy.

"…"

"You don't even know any magic do you? I could show you what a spell looks like." Arekusu said. Harry took his eyes off of Arashi long enough to see the nearly insane look on his brother's face. He jerked out of Arashi's grip and settled himself on his brother's lap.

Arekusu didn't even look down at Harry when extra weight was added to him.

"Stop nii-san." Said Harry.

"I was only going to teach him a lesson. I won't do anything too drastic." Said Arekusu. Harry glared at him, which softened as the elf stroked his neck.

"Relax and watch the show Harii." He said. The shorter wizard nodded and relaxed into the touch.

Ron was really scared now.

"I was just kidding …"

"No, you weren't. now that we're on the subject what were you trying to do to my brother earlier?"

"I .."

"Can't tell me? I thought as much. ColoVari … Quietus …"

The two spells hit him almost at the same time. Arashi stared at the other red head with an amused smirk on his face.

Ron gaped like a fish again and then screamed as his hair turned pink and grew to the middle of his back. His scream couldn't be heard, so it was funny for those who could see him. Arekusu reveled in the panic Ron's magic had taken. It was amusing and somehow turned him on a bit. He wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head atop the other boy's.

"Now Ron, you will be stuck like that until I decide to change it." Said Arekusu.

"If I remember that charm can be broken with a simple Finite incantantum." The girl said as she performed the spell. It had no effect on the panicking Weasley.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Like I said, until I choose to fix it." Said Arekusu. The girl huffed and dragged Ron and the other boy, Neville, out of the compartment doorway.

Once they had left all three boys burst into laughter.

"That was brilliant nii-chan. He is shorter than even I am, and with that hair people will definitely mistake him for a girl." Said Harry.

"That was the plan." Arekusu said.

"Yu are totally evil." Said Arashi. They both froze as Arashi thought about what to say.

"And I love it. I think, we will become quite close, Arekusandaa."

Both boys sighed in relief. Harry buried his face in his brother's chest. Arekusu wandlessly locked the door and put a sticking charm on the shade. Arashi raised an eyebrow and Arekusu said,

"I have been known to do high level magic at random, along with wandless magic."

"Why? Don't you know about the 'magic level' charm placed on all Asian wizards?" asked Arashi.

Arekusu stared at him and shook his head.

"No, but I don't think that spell has been used on me."

"There is a way to find out." Said Arashi, as he flicked his cypress and dragon heart string wand in a complicated pattern in the air.

"No it hasn't. Either that or it was removed. In Japan a 'magic level' spell is used to alert our ministry of Magic of underaged wizards using magic. It's not that we can't, but we can't use spells at a certain power level or the charm will be activated. This freezes our magic in place until a ministry official can reach us."

"That sucks," said Arekusu.

"it is rather bothersome sometimes." Said Arashi.

"That was a pretty powerful spell. How did you avoid the 'magic level' charm?" asked Harry. They both stared at him.

"I can read magical auras and my nii-san can read magical signatures and sense magic. Even without that I could tell that was an extremely powerful spell."

"Yes, you're right otouto." Said Arekusu, leveling his gaze at the third wizard.

/He is a half breed of the dark variety. He is also a 'child of magic.'/

/He is a dark elf as well? Could he have been the person that the dark magic was forged after?/

/It is possible./ said Najar.

"You two do know I can understand you right?" asked Arashi.

"Really?" asked Harry, interested now.

"yes, I am distantly related to the Black family. One of their 'talents' was Parseltongue."

"So Kageraion is …"

"It was my second father's name." said Arashi.

"Second?" chorused the brothers.

"My first father is Rosier, Evan. My second father, or his mate, is Kageraion Sorashi." Replied the half-elf.

"Kageraion? Why does that sounds so familiar?" asked Arekusu to no one in particular. For some reason the name was sparking something in the back of his mind.

-separater-

The three arrived at the castle together. They had all been put into one of the boats. Even though Arashi and Arekusu were clearly older than the first years they were still put into a boat. The three found themselves in a boat with Draco and Blaise. To be honest it could have been worse. They could have ended up with mr. Pinky who can't talk.

People stared at all three of the boys as they walked into the castle. Arashi and Arekusu dished out death glares while Harry just hung off his brother's arm. He was so tired of this shit. Why couldn't people just mind their own business? That's right, they have nothing better to do!

A stern looking woman greeted them once they had made it inside. She led them to an antechamber, where they were to wait until the 'headmaster' was ready for them. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Ready for them …

Fifteen minutes later they were led into a large room the woman called the 'great Hall.' They were all told to stand along a wall. The woman brought a dusty old hat out from her robes and placed it on a stool. She pulled out a piece of parchment and skimmed through it before speaking.

"Arbins, Anna."

A girl wearing a green t-shirt and medium blue cut off jeans put the hat on her head and sat on the stool. Almost immediately it said,

"Ravenclaw!" The girl got up and made her way to the table with blue garbed students. Some clapped her on the back, most just clapped for her.

A few other names were called and then,

"Granger, Hermione,"

The girl who called Arekusu 'emo' made her way to the stool. Harry and Arashi both noticed that she had light brown bushy hair. It looked like a fucking tree on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted as she nearly fell off of the chair. Draco laughed and she glared at him. She made her way to the lion table and sat down.

"Kageraion, Arashi/darklion, Storm,"

Arashi strode to the stool and placed the absurd hat on his head.

'A fine mind … very cunning and clever … ambitious and kind-hearted … where to put you …'

'Not Gryffindor.'

'Why not? Gryffindor could make you great.'

'Not Gryffindor.'

'Alright then ... if it's not Gryffindor … better be …'

"Slytherin!"

Applause from the house of the snakes followed. Harry was disappointed, but Arashi promised they could hang out sometime. I assured him that he would always be welcomed at the Slytherin common rroom and Slytherin house table. This seemed to cheer up the green eyed wizard.

"Kurokane, Arekusandaa/Darkmetal, Alexander,"

Arekusu walked to the stool and pulled on the hat. It was weird, having it on his head. There was so much magic, yet it was not from the hat itself. It was leftover from those who had put on the hat.

'Great mind …cunning and clever … fierce loyalty to your brother …'

Realizing where this would draw the hat's decision Arekusu thought,

'Not Hufflepuff,'

'Why not? YOu would do well there?'

'I only have loyalty toward Harry. It won't work.'

'Hufflepuff would show you how to care for others and become loyal to them …'

'Not Hufflepuff,'

'Well then … better be ...'

"Slytherin!"

Cheers erupted from the serpant house. Apparently Arekusandaa was even more popular than Arashi. He made his way over to the table and sat down next to Arashi. The red head held out his hand, and they shared a high five.

"Malfoy, Draco,"

The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted,

"Slytherin!"

The sound was so loud that Arekusu found himself cringing. Hopefully that wouldn't happen again ...

After about ten more names,

"Potter, Harry,"

Harry ambled over to the stool and sat down. He pulled the hat on and waited.

'fierce loyalty … lots of courage … cunning and clever … what should I do with you …'

'Not Hufflepuff or Slytherin …'

'Why … What is it with yu and the two who you were with? Asking not to be put in certain houses …'

'I think that Arekusu would rather not be in Hufflepuff. I don't know about Arashi.'

'You want to know.'

'Yes, I do. That's not relevant right now.'

'I know. I can hear every thought that crosses your mind …'

That's nice … can we get this over with …'

'Yes … if not Hufflepuff and not Slytherin … better be …'

"Gryffindor!"

Loud cheering was heard at the lion table. Harry glanced at Arashi and Arekusu before going over to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore eyed him curiously, wondering what had happened to the boy-who-lived to make him choose the rival house table to sit at.

"I was sure you'd stay with the idiot lions." Draco remarked as Harry slid in between his brother and Arashi. The younger wizard snuggled up to Arekusu, and the orange eyed wizard glared at the Malfoy.

"My brother can sit wherever he wants. Just because you are put in the lion house doesn't mean you can't be a snake as well."

"That's right," Arashi said, giving Draco a glare of his own. Draco backed off, not wanting to deal with two angry snakes and possibly an angry lion.


End file.
